


Atrum Regina

by la_voison



Category: Junji Ito Collection, 双一の勝手な呪い | Souichi no Katte na Noroi (Manga)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Biting, Blood Drinking, Bondage, Dominant Younger Man/Submissive Older Woman, F/M, Master/Slave, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 14:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_voison/pseuds/la_voison
Summary: Winter Vacation has arrived and with it the young woman that Souichi has found himself missing greatly since the Summer she came to look after him. (Sequel to The Sweetest Suffering)





	Atrum Regina

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, the sequel!!! Again thank you to all who read The Sweetest Suffering and I hope you guys enjoy this. The song/theme of this fic is Atrum Regina by Dark Funeral.

At long last Winter Vacation had finally arrived. Souichi had grown increasingly agitated as the days passed into weeks and then into months without seeing _her_ again. Yes, Lena was who he was thinking of. The lovely young witch who'd suprisingly managed to prove herself worthy of his affections.

In truth, he desired her so desperately it was driving him mad. The sweet taste of her blood was but a memory on his tongue. The feel of her skin against his... a faint sensation that haunted his dreams like a vengeful spirit. Souichi had to see her again.

"Those plebeians should be leaving soon." Souichi said as he peered into the living room from a corner. His parents recently had planned another family trip, this time at a ski lodge, where they would be joined by his cousins Michina and Yuusuke. Souichi was sure to deny their offer of joining them, which his siblings had not failed to express their relief at his refusal. Such a loving family he had.

Souichi had been doing his best to implant the suggestion of hiring Lena once more. Murmuring his plea in the dead of night over dolls illuminated by candlelight. Softly calling out his desires when his parents were close by. Sure enough, they would obey him. His powers had only grown after all. Perhaps he'd even be strong enough to bend Lena to his will.

"Kekeke, not that she requires much for that."

So that is what had led to the boy impatiently waiting in the corridor for the hopeful arrival of his desire. A knock at the door sounded and then he heard his mother greeting their visitor.

"I'm so grateful you could make it on such short notice Lena. I understand it's a bit sudden to ask you to stay for so long during the holidays but you did so well last time with Souichi that we simply had to ask for you again."

"It's really no trouble at all, Mrs. Tsujii. I'm looking forward to spending time with him again. You can rest assured that I'll take _very_ good care of him."

Souichi's face twisted into a nail filled grin. His spell had worked! Lena was here and it seemed she'd missed him just as much as he had missed her. If only his damned mother would leave already...

"Come along, dear. We said we would pick Michina and Yuusuke up before 5."

"Oh alright. Remember, we should be home by next Saturday and if you need anything or something happens then don't hesitate to call. Thank you again for your help Lena."

"You're welcome, Mrs. Tsujii. Have a good trip!" Finally, Souichi heard his mother leave. All was quiet and then eventually the sound came of the family's car pulling out of the driveway. He was alone with her at last.

"Took them long enough, didn't it?" Lena called, an amused smile on her face. She knew he'd been watching and waiting. Souichi crept into the room and gave her a nail filled grin. "If it had lasted much longer I would have considered cursing them."

"That's not surprising." Lena said and fiddled with the edge of her coat sleeve. She'd missed him but she was not sure what to do next. Souichi grit his teeth on the nails, he knew he should do something before his nerves caused him to freeze completely. Lena was nothing like Anjyuu, he had to remind himself of that.

"Lena." Souichi said her name and her eyes met his. The raven haired boy swallowed hard before stepping toward her and taking her hand. He leaned in and captured her lips in a kiss. The familiar taste of her hit him and filled him with the courage he needed to show her how much he'd longed for her. Lena moaned softly as their tongues twined gently. The sharp points of the nails in his mouth pressed against her tongue but she didn't care. The edge of danger when kissing him always heightened her desire for him.

"I missed you." Lena murmured breathlessly as they broke apart. Souichi grinned as he squeezed her hand and said, "You have no idea, darling."

"I think I do." Lena said, a coy expression appearing on her face. Her lips brushed his again lightly as she reached up and undid the button on her coat. "I know exactly what you missed the most too." Souichi's eyes were instantly drawn to the soft flesh of her throat. His mouth went dry as his eyes followed her fingers as they undid the rest of her coat. Her ample breasts were accentuated perfectly by the black lace top she wore. "Tease." He hissed through gritted teeth.

Lena smiled sweetly and leaned in to kiss his cheek. She let go of his hand and turned around and said, "Guess I should go put my stuff up. Then we can have some _fun_."

Souichi watched as she started to move away. His cock throbbed in his pants, hardened from her display and the taste of her lips that lingered on his tongue. Without a word, he followed behind her. His eyes followed her hips and her plump ass that was covered by her black jeans. 

Lena knew he was following her and her heart raced in excitement. She couldn't wait to feel his thick cock inside her again. His nail fangs piercing her flesh and the sensation of melting into him. Moisture dampened her panties at the thought of it. The same thoughts that she could barely repress since the end of summer. She craved him desperately.

As she slipped inside the room Mrs. Tsujii had given her, the same she'd had before, she set her bag down and tossed her coat onto a small table. Before she could open her bag however, Souichi had slid his arm around her waist. His thin body pressed against her and his long fingers gently rubbed her hipbone. His lips brushed her ear as he said, "You can do that later. I want you now, Lena."

Souichi let his other hand trail up her side to her breast and he kneaded it slowly through her top. Lena sighed softly and arched her body against him, her ass pressing into his hard cock. The boy ran his tongue along the shell of her ear before nipping it and eliciting a small noise from her lips. His hand slid downward, before narrowly entering the waistband of her pants. Slender fingers moved along the edge of her panties before slipping inside. His fingers trailed down her smooth cunt to the lips of her opening.

"Souichi." Lena breathed his name gently, her eyes closing. Souichi gathered the droplets of her juices before moving upward to the pert bud of her clit. He rubbed it in delicate circular motions, turning her sighs into soft moans. His speed increased slightly and his other hand slid lower to the edge of her top. As his fingers slipped under to run up her smooth skin, his lips moved downward languidly. "Let me taste you, darling." Souichi spoke softly, his lips brushing her neck.

"Ahhh, yes." Lena replied, her words nearly a moan. Souichi grinned against her neck as his hand squeezed her breast. He was delighted to discover that she wasn't wearing a bra. His thumb rubbed her nipple in circles matching those on her clit. He then pushed two of the fingers in her panties inside her wet opening. Lena moaned against him and Souichi shifted the nails in his mouth with his tongue. He then sank his 'fangs' into the soft flesh of her throat.

"Sou..ich..iii!" Lena cried out sharply, her moans interrupted with a yelp. The boy pulled her body tighter to him and ground his fingers deeper in her pussy. His hand sqeezed her breast harshly and as blood trickled down her neck onto her cleavage he swallowed it greedliy, like a man dying of thirst. Lena reached up and twisted her fingers in his hair, the strands sticking out from between her fingers. Her ass ground harshly into his clothed erection and he responded by pressing harder on her clit. His fingers curled inside her, hitting the perfect spot with his movements that made her moan louder. Her juices flowed around him, allowing him to slip in and out of her quickly.

Souichi pulled off of her neck, his lips stained red. His dark eyes were hazy from lust and he lapped the six streams of scarlet eagerly. He then leaned up and kissed her viciously. A rough passion that made her moan sharply into his mouth. The taste of her blood filled her mouth, sweetened by the taste of this boy she loved. His tongue danced with hers, his fingers pumped faster inside her, and Lena could feel herself slip over the edge. She tugged his hair sharply and moaned deep into his mouth. He squeezed her breast hard enough to bruise and pushed his fingers as deep as he could. Lena's walls tightened and twitched around him, her release coating his fingers in her juices.

_"Ahhh, I missed this."_ Souichi groaned as he pulled back and popped his fingers into his mouth. His tongue ran along them, sopping her juices. Lena breathed harshly, her eyes locked on his face as she slipped out of his grasp. As his tongue moved, his eyes flashed and he slid his hands to the edge of his shirt. Reaching up, he tugged it off him and tossed it to the floor. Lena fell to her knees in front of him. Her fingers trailed down his smooth, pale chest and down to his hips. Her mouth pressed a kiss onto his hipbone before she reached the edge of his pants. She let her lips follow the path as the garment bared his skin.

Lena kissed gently down to his thigh and then moved over to where her face hovered over his thick member. Lena let her tongue dart out experimentally. It trailed over the sensitive flesh and circled the head of his cock, dipping lightly into the slit with each flick. Souichi groaned as she moved, her eyes lifted upwards to meet his gaze. The boy reached up and twisted his fingers in her hair as her mouth engulfed him. It was warm and wet around him and her tongue swirling around his shaft made what little cognition he had disappear. His fingers tugged her hair gently and he slowly started to thrust in her mouth.

Lena moaned around him and the vibrations made Souichi jolt._ "Damn!"_ Souichi hissed through his teeth. He had not expected to feel anything that good. Lena smiled around his cock, a teasing expression that sent a needle of irritation through him. Perhaps he should punish her. Souichi smirked at her, then tugged her hair sharply and thrust hard into her mouth. Lena gasped around him as his cock hit the back of her throat. He pulled out of her mouth, then thrust back in and Lena groaned in response. A few more repeats of the movement and she was gagging around him, tears pricking the corners of her eyes from lack of air. Her already soaked pussy was dripping wet and dampening her panties.

Souichi pulled out of her mouth and let Lena catch her breath. His fingers ran through her hair gently and he reached down and wiped the tear that had fallen from her eye. The raven haired boy was almost worried he'd hurt her but then her mouth was on him again, sucking him fervently. "Ahh, Lena.." Souichi sighed her name softly, he could feel his release approaching and she met his eyes again and sucked him harder. Her tongue swirled around him and soon she could feel him trembling. His fingers dug harshly into her hair and he pressed her down on him. Lena moaned and swallowed eagerly as his hot cum shot into her mouth, the thick fluid leaving a bittersweet taste behind. A small amount dripped down her lip as she pulled off of him and she caught it with her tongue.

Lena looked up at him as he stood there a moment breathing shakily. Finally he dropped down to his knees and pressed a kiss to the side of her neck. His tongue lapped the still dripping wound and he reached under her top and pulled it off her. Her pale breasts now exposed, he kissed downward before taking her pink nipple into his mouth. Lena sighed happily as Souichi pushed her backwards onto the floor, his mouth still tenderly sucking her. "I love you." Lena murmured and Souichi looked up at her. His lips pulled off her breast momentarily as he replied, "I love you too." His teeth grazed her nipple and made her gasp and Souichi slid his hand down to her pants. He hastily pulled them off of her along with her panties and slipped two fingers back inside her. 

Souichi rubbed her sensitive clit as he sucked on her breast and then pushed her legs apart. His cock had hardened once again and he pulled her leg up around him as he slowly pushed his length inside her. "Ahh." Lena moaned as he filled her. However instead of moving inside her, he stilled completely until Lena met his gaze. "What's wrong?" Lena asked curiously.

Souichi giggled and reached up to cup her cheek. "I want you to beg for me again, darling." His fingers traced her lip as she looked up at him. At last she spoke softly, a sweet plea that ignited the tempest of desire already raging inside him. "Please, Master. Please take me. This filthy slut needs to be reminded once again of who she truly belongs to. Use me, Master."

Souichi kissed her harshly and thrust deep inside her with a ferocity that shook her. Lena cried out into his mouth but he only deepened the kiss and slipped out of her before thrusting back in. Lena tugged his hair and dug her nails in his shoulder. Souichi grit his teeth on the nail in his mouth, allowing the point to slip out a bit. Lena ran her tongue along the iron shaft up until her tongue met his. She ground her hips up into him, taking his cock back inside her slick passage.

Her walls clamped tightly around him as he moved inside her. Souichi shifted his hand up from her thigh to her hip, pulling her to him as he quickened his pace. Lena's tongue twined with his until the both of them became breathless and were forced to pull apart. After catching a bit of his breath, the raven haired boy's lips were back on hers. A shorter kiss this time and then Souichi was running his tongue down her neck, lapping the drying streams of blood. Lena could feel her end approaching, the coils winding tight in her belly. Souichi could barely restrain his own climax and with a few more sharp thrusts inside her, he was spent. The boy groaned into the side of her neck and his cock twitched within her heat, spurting hot seed inside of her. Lena cried out his name, her walls spasming around him and her body quivering beneath him.

The two of them lay there a moment, reveling in the other's warmth, the sensation of being joined once again. Until at last Souichi pressed a soft kiss to her lips and crawled off of her. He began to quickly slip his clothes back on and when he saw Lena hadn't moved yet, he grinned and said, "Come on, darling. I want to show you something."

At his words, Lena finally got up and dressed. "What is it?" She asked, and reached up to hold her hand against her neck until the bleeding stopped. The fang wounds ached from the pressure, but it was a sweet ache that she had missed._ "Kekeke! It's a surprise."_

Souichi held out his hand to her and she took it. The boy led her outside, pausing momentarily to tend to her neck. Lena was grateful she'd grabbed her coat at his urging and after the two of them retrieved their shoes, Souichi was leading her through the dark cedar forest.

"The old man finally kicked the bucket a month ago so now there's no one to complain about us coming here." Souichi said with an ecstatic grin. He was happy to finally be able to show her one of his favorite places, the spot where he'd performed so many of his curses.

The trail wound steeply upward as they walked, reminding Lena of a coiling serpent. Roots stuck up out of the ground and Souichi dodged them with practice, Lena not so much. A particularly large one would have caused the young woman to fall on her face if Souichi hadn't have caught her hand in time. "Thank you." Lena said softly, her eyes aimed away in embarassment. Souichi giggled and poked her cheek. "Clumsy, much?"

Lena didn't respond at his teasing but the light blush on her pallid cheeks was answer enough. The boy squeezed her hand and led her along, slowing his pace a bit to keep her from tripping any more. At last they arrived at a small clearing amidst the thick trees. Many of the closer trees had holes in the center of their trunks, some even had a few nails still buried in the bark.

Souichi let go of her hand and went over to a large stone beside one of the nail riddled trees. Lena ran her fingers over the holes in the bark of a tree beside her and turned her head slightly to catch a glimpse of what the raven haired boy was doing. As she looked, she noticed one of the straw dolls he made for his curses was still up on a tree close to him. Its arms hung limply, yellow straw darkened from rain and decay.

"Here!" Souichi exclaimed, a nail filled grin on his face. He strode over to her and Lena could see two small, intricately patterned vials in his hand. "What is it?" Lena asked inquisitively. The vials were pretty but his reason for showing her them was perplexing.

"Something I've been wanting to do with you for a while, Lena." Souichi said as his dark eyes locked with hers. "You're familiar with blood magick I know, but what about blood binding?"

Lena's eyes widened in surprise. "Yes, blood binding is when two people combine their blood together, effectively binding themselves to each other for all time. It's deeply powerful and only done once you know that person is your soul mate."

"Precisely." Souichi took her hand and brushed his lips across her knuckles. "Would you be willing to do it with me, Lena?" 

Lena knew her answer immediately. It was almost as if he were asking to marry her, but this she knew was on a deeper level than that. A blood binding was eternal, a simple marriage was not. He loved her deeply and despite the fact they had not spent as much time together as they would have liked, she felt the same. This boy had never left her mind, not once since she had met him, and oh yes she still felt horrible when she thought of the age difference between them but she'd fallen too deep. Her heart, her body, her very soul- all of it belonged to Souichi.

"Yes." That single answer was all Souichi needed to hear. Leaning in he kissed her softly, his tongue slipping into her mouth. Lena sighed happily as his arm slid around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Their tongues moved together, twisting and twining, the familiar taste of iron and strawberries filling her mouth. He then pulled away from her, a string of saliva connected them before snapping apart.

Souichi grinned as she gazed at him, her eyes filled with all the love she felt, and reached up and pulled one of the nails out of his mouth. He stepped over towards the stone he'd took the vials out from underneath and laid them both on top of it. Souichi then reached into the inside pocket of his coat and pulled out a small red candle and a lighter. "Come here, Lena." Souichi said, turning his head a bit to look behind him. Lena walked over to the stone and stood beside him.

Souichi lit the candle and then opened both of the vials. "Lena." He said her name as he looked into her eyes, silently asking the question that she was thinking. _Are you sure about this?_ With her answer firm in her heart, she extended her hand to him. The raven haired boy kissed the back of it before turning it over and pressing the sharp point of the nail into the bottom of her palm. Lena grit her teeth at the stab of pain that shot through her but she sucked in a breath and kept her gaze fixed on Souichi. He held her hand over the vials, allowing her dripping blood to fill them halfway. Once enough had filled the glass vials, he pressed his lips to the wound and sucked the remnants of her blood.

Pulling back from her, a smile on his bloodstained lips, he pushed the nail into his own hand. Souichi hissed sharply, he'd pricked himself on his nails a few times before and the feeling still was not exactly pleasant. Souichi held his hand out over the vials, his blood filling them the rest of the way to the top and effectively mixing with hers. "Would you like to?" Souichi asked, a small hint of nervousness creeping into his voice. His eyes darted toward the bleeding mark on his hand and Lena smiled. "Yes, I'd love to." She gently took his hand and darted her tongue along the line of blood dripping down to his wrist. The taste was in no way unpleasant, a bittersweetness that reminded her of the taste of wine. A madness that filled her and made her crave for more. 

Souichi sighed as her soft lips made their way to the wound in his hand. She suckled it gently, her eyes locking with his as she inbibed his essence. Lena pulled away, almost hesitantly, and Souichi wiped a droplet of blood off her lip. Her tongue lapped it off his finger and she kissed the tip of it before he reached down and took her hand once again. Their wounds pressed together tightly and Lena could feel his energy flowing into her just as Souichi could feel hers flowing into him.

The red candle flickered and flared as his gaze met hers. At last, Souichi spoke,_ "Bound in blood, our souls are one. _  
_An eternal love, never to be undone. _  
_This vow we give between heaven and hell. _  
_By our will, we seal this spell."_

Lena immediately repeated the words. Their voices the only sound in the darkened forest. Each time they spoke the chant, Lena could feel more of herself melding with him. Her energy was fading but his remained within her, keeping her mind steady. A total of seven times they spoke the chant, the flame across from them shooting high and causing the vials to shimmer in its glow. As they finished the last chant, Souichi ended it by pressing his lips to hers. A gentle kiss that quickly deepened as his arm slid around her. Lena's tongue slowly moved with his, massaging every part as she reached up with her free hand to touch his face.

Souichi pulled back and smiled, "The next part is to bury it."

"Right." Lena turned to look to see what he was going to use to bury the vials with but he simply released her hand and lifted up the candle before blowing it out and slipping it back into his pocket. Lena watched as Souichi pushed the rock aside, revealing a small hole beneath it. This must have been where he got them from.

Souichi took one of the blood filled vials and placed it in the hole before moving the rock back on top of it. Lena gave him a perplexed look and said, "If we only needed one then why is there a second vial?"

"_Kekeke!_ That's part of the surprise for you." The raven haired boys lips were twisted in a wicked grin. He reached into the pocket he'd withdrawn the candle from and pulled out a black ribbon with a clasp. Souichi attached the vial to it on a small silver clip that Lena hadn't noticed. He then walked behind her and brushed her hair aside before fastening the ribbon around her neck, the vial hanging a little below her throat.

"Beautiful." Souichi murmured in her ear, his lips brushing the edge of it gently before moving down to her cheek. His fingers idly caressed the vial before brushing against her skin. "Do you like it, Lena? I wanted you to have a part of me with you even when I can't have you here."

"I love it." Lena said, her voice breathless from the emotions running through her. She turned a bit and caught his lips in a soft kiss. Souichi slid his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. His tongue slipped into her mouth, tasting her eagerly as he deepened the kiss. The hand he'd had on her neck ran down her body, slipping inside her coat to caress her breast through her top.

Lena couldn't suppress the moan that escaped her as he touched her. The point of a nail pressed against her tongue and she licked the tip of it. Souichi let his hand slide lower to the edge of her top before sliding under. His warm hand moved up her bare skin and she sighed into his mouth. At last she could feel him kneading her breast, his thumb brushing against her hardening nipple.

Souichi pulled back, a grin on his wet lips and desire in his dark eyes. After so long without her at his side he knew that having her once today would not be enough. Plus, what better spot than in one of his favorite haunts? Souichi kissed her again and guided her backwards against one of the tall cedar trees. 

Lena could feel his thin body press against her and hold her against the trunk of the tree. She hadn't anticipated he'd want to do this here or so soon again but she couldn't say she was disappointed. His lips moved from hers in a hot trail down her neck, brushing over the six fang wounds from earlier before moving downward. Souichi slid her top upward, baring her pale breasts to the cool winter air. Her pink nipples hardened from both the sensation of the wind and his fingers rubbing them. His hand moved down her side as his mouth replaced its position on her breast.

"Ahh, Souichi.." Lena sighed his name as his tongue swirled around her. Souichi giggled at her reaction and playfully nipped at her sensitive bud. Lena jolted against him, her back pressing harder into the tree and her breast pushing deeper into his mouth. The boy groaned softly and sucked her harder, his hand grasping her hip and holding her still. The sharp points of the nails in his mouth prodded her skin and made her quiver. Souichi shifted them with his tongue and after giving her nipple one last flick he pulled off of her with a wet pop before turning his attentions to her opposite breast.

Lena sucked in a sharp breath as his mouth claimed her breast. The boy let his free hand slip downward and unfasten her jeans before tugging them sharply down. Lena reached to help him pull them down her legs and her panties with it before letting her fingers brush over the growing bulge in his pants. Souichi groaned around her breast at her delicate touch. Lena quickly undid his pants before wrapping her fingers around the velvet flesh of his hardened cock.

Lena stroked him slowly, her hand moving up and down his length and her thumb brushing the slit on the tip. A small droplet of pre-cum weeped from the opening and she massaged it in small circles around the head. Souichi pulled his lips off her breast before moving back up to her lips and kissing her roughly. He parted her thighs and Lena removed her hand from his cock as he thrust it deep inside of her.

His lips muffled her cry and his tongue plundered her hot mouth as his cock filled her. Souichi dug his fingers into her hip and shifted a bit so he was in the perfect position to hit her sweet spot on the next thrust. Lena quivered against him and he kept her pressed against the tree as he gave another harsh thrust into her. Her slick walls tightened around him as he moved inside her. Souichi moved his lips down to her neck, reaching up to pull the nails out his mouth and quickly stuff them in his jacket pocket, and started sucking and nipping at her unmarked flesh.

"You taste so good, darling." Souichi murmured against her before pulling the skin above her collar bone between his teeth. Lena whimpered and ground her hips up to take him deeper inside her. His pace stayed slow despite her urgings, he was determined to drive her mad. Each deep thrust he gave stretched her deliciously and pressed against the place inside of her that sent shock waves of pleasure up her spine.

"Souichi... please.." Lena begged, her voice shaking from the ripples running through her.

"Hmm? Please what, darling?" Souichi asked, his lips briefly coming up from a reddening mark he'd left on the other side of her neck. The wicked gleam in his dark eyes and the smirk on his lips told her he knew exactly what she wanted.

Lena could barely get out the words he was anticipating, "P..please let me c...cum." The boy giggled in response before brushing a kiss over her lips. "I don't think you deserve it yet, darling."

Lena gave a sharp keen as he gave one harsh thrust into her but then proceeded to return to the agonizingly slow movements from before. Souichi couldn't help but grin at the sight of her. It was moments like this that showed his true power over the young woman. She knew she was his. 

Souichi reached up and brushed a lock of her hair off her half closed eye. The strands stuck to her sweat slicked skin despite the cool winter air. His lips brushed her cheek and he murmured, "I think you've earned it now." He then kissed her fiercely and quickened his thrusts into her tight cunt.

"Ah Souichi!!" Lena cried out as he pounded into her. Her back arched against the tree and her head tilted back. Souichi leaned down and bit the left side of her neck. Another sharp cry tore from her lips as he sucked hard on the bite. His teeth and tongue abused her sensitive skin and pulled moan after moan from her lips. Between the movements of his cock inside her, his hand on her breast, and his teeth on her neck Lena had been reduced to a quivering mess. Her orgasm hovered on the brink and Souichi could feel his own approaching.

Souichi slid his hand down from her breast to her hip. He pulled her harshly against him and ground his cock deep inside her, the tip brushing against her sweet spot. His lips moved up and kissed her, his tongue plunging into her mouth and twining with hers. Lena kissed him back just as eagerly, her fingers twisting in his hair and digging into the flesh of his neck. Her hips jerked up to meet his thrusts and soon her body was wracked by tremors of ecstasy. Souichi groaned into her mouth as his cum filled her, her walls spasming around him and sucking the hot liquid deep inside her.

_"Ahh, love you.."_ Souichi murmured, his voice soft and breathless. Lena smiled as he pulled away and responded, "I love you too, Souichi." 

He gave her a nail filled grin and not long after the two of them had fixed their clothes, he took her hand and they made their way back to the house. The air had grown colder as the sun went down and Lena could see her breath hanging in a small white cloud when she exhaled. Souichi could feel her fingers were like ice despite being interlaced with his own and he pulled her a little closer to him as they walked.

Lena sighed happily as soon as they stepped into the warmth of the Tsujiis' house. The raven haired boy hugged her tightly as they stood together in the empty living room. "So, how shall we spend the night, darling?"

Souichi asked, his head nuzzling her neck.   
"I don't know about you, but I want to get into something more comfortable. Maybe after that we could watch a movie or something?" Souichi reluctantly let go of her and nodded. "Kekeke! I'll find us something cool."

Lena smiled and made her way towards her room. Her heart was positively racing with excitement, today had been wonderful! As soon as she entered the small, cozy room she went over to her bag and pulled out a sleep shirt and pants and changed into it. Lena carefully unclasped the blood vial from her neck, her fingers brushing lovingly over this symbol of her union with Souichi. As she placed it in her bag, her eyes went to the small black book she carried with her, memories of her past stay seeping into her mind.

When Lena returned to the living room Souichi was waiting for her. He too had changed into more comfortable attire and he looked away from the dvd box he'd pulled from the drawer below the tv. Lena also had a box in her hand and the boy grinned when he saw it. "What's that?"

Lena held it out for him to take and said, "A present I'd gotten for you since you said you weren't familiar with Rob Zombie movies. I haven't seen it yet either but I think you'll like it alot." The memory came back to her as she spoke. On one of the days prior to his family's return the two of them had another conversation about horror movies and Lena had mentioned her fondness for Rob Zombie movies.

"Lords of Salem... kekeke, nice!" Souichi giggled and handed her the movie he'd picked.

"The Fly? Wasn't expecting that." Lena gave him a curious look and the boy fidgeted a bit.

"It's a good movie." Souichi said, "It's also fun to surprise you." His momentary nervousness faded as he returned to his usual demeanor. "I enjoy vampire movies as you know, but I'm not _that_ formulaic."

"Ah, I actually haven't seen it. But I'd love to watch it with you." Lena slid down onto the pallet Souichi had made on the floor. The boy was amused to hear she'd never seen the movie he'd chose but he was also excited to see her reaction. After starting it, he settled down with her and pulled her close to him.

As the movie played, Souichi found himself paying less attention to it and more to _her_. The warmth of her body against him, the scent of her hair, and the expressions on her face. Ever since Lena had arrived he'd realized he hadn't been acting like his normal self. The nervousness Souichi had felt for the last girl he adored had returned. He hated it, absolutely loathed the powerlessness he felt from it. 

Things were so easy last time, he'd known what he wanted and how to take it. Now it seemed he was lost on how to proceed with her. Lena actually returned his affections, but he knew that dark part of himself that yearned to cause suffering poisoned them. She didn't seem to mind however, in fact she seemed to enjoy the things he'd done to her. Souichi couldn't help but wonder just how far he could push her. After all, he'd never got to use the rope he had on her pretty neck.

Lena cringed a bit at the goo expelling from the scientist's mouth. Souichi giggled at her reaction, "Kekeke, I thought you liked gorey stuff?"

"I do." Lena gave him a deadpan stare and said, "But acidic mouth semen isn't the same as torrents of blood and guts."

"So you're saying you don't like spitting?" Souichi grinned at his comment. Surely she'd think it was clever even if it was directed at her.

"Cute." Lena turned her face away from him, she wasn't going to give him the pleasure of seeing her real reaction to his little joke. A small smile twitched on her lips however and heat rushed to her cheeks at the memory of what had transpired between them after her arrival. 

As the movie drew to a close, Lena had shifted to where she was sitting between his legs. Souichi had his arms around her, his chin resting on the top of her head. 

"That was surprisingly romantic aside from the ending." Lena said. 

Souichi giggled and disentangled himself from her. "I always thought so too."

"So that's why you wanted to watch it with me?" Lena couldn't help the teasing question. The momentary flustered look that crossed his face was adorable.

Souichi hastily replaced the dvd with Lords of Salem and started the movie. The raven haired boy turned to stare at Lena for a moment before dropping to his knees and crawling towards her. In the dim room, the smile on his lips would have been seen as sinister by anyone else but as he drew closer to her Lena could feel a tremor of desire shoot through her. "And what if I did?" The boy was beside her now, close enough for his lips to brush her ear. A small nip at the sensitive shell and Lena sharply drew in a breath. Lust in her ignited from the pleasure, a flame upon gasoline, and she twisted her body to face him and kissed him ardently.

Souichi quickly shifted his nails with his tongue. The sweet taste of her filled his mouth like honey and he couldn't stop himself from reaching to grab her. The feel of her body pressed against him sent a rush of blood straight to his groin. However, he swore to himself he would not lose it this time. Souichi broke the kiss and said softly, "Thought you wanted to watch the movie?"

"Oh, yeah I do." Internally, Lena groaned at his action. She hadn't wanted him to stop. Her addiction to Souichi completely consumed her. The boy knew this well enough and intended to take full advantage of it. He waited eagerly for the moment when she least expected him to do what he planned. 

Eventually it arrived as Lena became fully engrossed in the movie. He started gently, easing her into more and more. Souichi pressed a light kiss to her temple before moving slowly back towards her ear. His tongue flicked across the top of her ear before taking the tip in his mouth and sucking it. His teeth grazed against it, pulling it a little between them and sending tremors down Lena's spine. 

"I thought we were going to..." Lena's voice trailed off as Souichi gave her another nip. "Watch the movie." He murmured and she did. Her attention was shaken as his lips moved from her ear down her cheek and headed lower.

Lena could barely focus on anything that happened on the screen. Her body trembled against him as Lena found herself entirely at the mercy of Souichi's attentions, and he had none whatsoever. All of her nerves had become electric, her skin hyper sensitive to his every movement, the warmth of his breath on her neck. Souichi stilled his movements, giving the fang marks he'd left earlier a flick with his tongue. Just enough to elicit a soft gasp from her lips as the tiny needle of pain coursed through her. The boy giggled and turned to see the movie, giving Lena a momentary reprieve from the torment he inflicted upon her.

If he hadn't have been so enamoured with Lena's reactions, Souichi would have had a more coherent grasp of the movie's story. What he'd seen seemed to be pretty interesting so he mentally reminded himself to watch it again at a later date. Lena relaxed against him as the movie wore on, her body slinking down a bit so her head rested back on his chest. He idly ran his fingers through her hair, the soft strands slipping between them.

"You're falling asleep, aren't you?" Souichi murmured and Lena gave a soft moan in response and curled closer to him. His fingers slid downward, brushing over her closed eyelids and down her cheek. The boy shifted a bit and allowed her to finally lay back on the blanket they'd been sitting on. Souichi leaned over her and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

After pulling back, he gazed at her a bit. Lena really had fallen asleep. Part of him considered inflicting more torment on her, but right now all he could do was look at her. She was beautiful. Truly everything he could have dreamt of. 

"Of course she is. She'd have to be nothing less than perfect to be worthy of someone such as me."

That's what he told himself, but Souichi knew better in his mind. He knew what most people thought of him. It was infuriating but he'd come to expect it. Had expected it from her even. But she had surprised him.

The boy sighed and slid down next to her. Lords of Salem had long since ended and he wasn't tired in the slightest despite the events of the day. Perhaps it was her blood that had given him the extra energy he so usually lacked but Souichi knew it was more than that. The persistent thoughts and feelings that Lena had awakened in him were both a plague and a blessing. Despite his difficulty with sorting them out, he couldn't exactly bring himself to hate her for it. It was himself that his vitriol was directed at. 

Souichi let her curl close to him once again and held her to him. One thing was sure in his mind, Lena was his and nothing in the world could take her away from him. That was the thought that led him into sleep.

\----  
Two days had passed in relative ease since Lena's arrival. Souichi and Lena had spent most of the time relaxing, either reading through a few of the books in the meager occult library he had amassed or watching horror movies together. Souichi had managed to keep the worst of his thoughts away, the insecurities that he buried deep and his sensation of losing control.

Lena had not mentioned it but she noticed he'd had moments where he acted differently. Much like she had when they met, he had become withdrawn and Lena was certain it had to do with her. The game they had played the last time had long since changed, but he had not truly won.

"Souichi." Lena slid down next to him as he hastily pushed a black book into the bottom drawer of his desk. The boy jolted at her sudden appearance but quickly brushed it off. 

"Hmm? What is it Lena?" Souichi could feel the electricity running through him at her presence. His dark eyes flicked down to the soft flesh of her throat and then lower to her ample breasts that lay just beneath the thin fabric of her sleep shirt. The sound of her voice brought him out of the trance he had been in.

His staring had not went unnoticed and Lena smiled. If she played her cards right, she could bring out that side of him that she so loved. A little pain was more than worth it after all, even if it meant reminding him that he hadn't fully gained control of her yet. Lena pressed her lips to his cheek and Souichi froze.

"What's wrong?" Lena asked curiously. This had happened a few times before but he usually recovered quickly from it.

Souichi wanted to tell her, wanted to say any of the things that were running through his mind, but it was like he'd swallowed one of his nails. Lena began to pull away from him but he caught her hand before she could move too far away.

"You really do love me, don't you Lena?" The raven haired boy said softly. His voice was strained, as if it took every ounce of his will to get the words out.

"I do." Lena said. She looked at his face and into his dark eyes. She'd guessed what was wrong and the look on his face proved her right. She'd felt the exact same feelings before.

Souichi couldn't say a word as she laid her hand on his cheek. "I love you Souichi with every single part of me and nothing in the world would ever make me stop."

"Lena.." Her name was the only thing he could get out. Lena smiled and her green eyes shone as she said, "I know you feel the same way too. You wouldn't have wanted to do that blood binding if you didn't. I also know what else has got you like this."

"Do you?" Souichi asked. For a moment he believed she'd mention the very last person he ever wanted to hear about but she'd said something just as surprising.

"You're afraid of not having control." Lena said. It didn't surprise her after the time they had been together and as much as she liked to tease him, she was perfectly happy to surrender. "But you don't have to be."

"Is that right?" The electricity had become stronger, a tingling that coursed through every nerve in his body. What Lena said was true for the most part, but the memories of before were still in his mind. Those things that made him both want to ravage her senseless and to break her completely. 

"It is." Lena's breath hitched as soon as she uttered those words. Just like that summer, she found herself pressed harshly against the side of his desk. Souichi had claimed her lips in a rough kiss and pressed her hand down on the wood where she couldn't move it. His other hand moved down to the desk drawer and removed the familiar line of rope. Pulling backwards and tugging her lip between his teeth, Souichi grinned and said softly, "Turn around."

"Huh? Why?" Lena gave him a perplexed look. She was slightly disoriented from the intensity in which he'd kissed her but the raven haired boy just relinquished her hand and then motioned for her to do as he said. Souichi watched her as she turned around to where she was facing the wall. He then stood up and moved closer to her, unwinding the coil of rope in his hand. His fingers gently stroked her hair as he lay his hand atop her head, moving slowly downward. Souichi brushed the dark brown strands off her neck, lingering on the six healing fang marks on her throat.

Lena gasped when she felt the coarse rope slip around her neck and tighten. " Relax, darling." Souichi knelt down and whispered into her ear. He nipped the shell and elicited another sharp breath out of her. It seemed that despite his words, Souichi had _no_ desire for her to relax.

The boy wound the end of the rope around his other hand before moving his hand that had came to rest on her shoulder down her body. His caresses could be felt through her sleep shirt, lingering movements on her breasts, before his hand finally found the end of her shirt and pushed it sharply upward. The fabric had been pushed high enough upward that Lena could easily bite it if she bent her head down.

"_Kekeke!_ Open your mouth for me, Lena." Souichi couldn't suppress the small giggle as the image of what he had planned filled his mind. Lena still looked at him curiously but did as he instructed. The fabric was promptly stuffed in her mouth and she bit down on it. 

"Good girl." A kiss given to her cheek before his lips moved down to her neck. His tongue flicked against the two fang marks that the noose had left visible. A flicker of pain flashed through her followed by a small tug on the rope around her neck. Lena gasped and Souichi took advantage of her reaction to bend her forwards. His hand slid down to her ass and he rubbed it slowly through her panties before sliding his hand back up to hook his fingers into the side of them. He proceeded to peel them off of her, a little at a time, baring more and more of her soft pallid skin.

Souichi's hand moved back up from her legs. Once more he caressed her plump ass before spreading her cheeks, His fingers brushed against her puckered hole before moving passed it to the opening of her dripping cunt. He pushed two inside of her and Lena cried out at the sudden intrusion. Her tight walls massaged his fingers and he pumped them inside of her a few times before pulling them out. Now sticky with her juices, Souichi popped them into his mouth and sucked them clean as he pulled off his shorts.

His hard cock now free, he pressed it against her opening before slowly pushing it into her slick cunt. A stifled moan poured from Lena around the makeshift gag. Souichi grinned and pulled the rope tighter, cutting off her chance for another breath.

_"You **really** like this don't you, Lena? Such a naughty girl."_

Lena took small breaths through her nose but she could already feel a sensation of lightheadedness coming over her. Souichi's thick cock stretched her walls and combined with the lack of oxygen, a dizzying sort of ecstasy began to course through her body. At his words that he'd spoken so deliciously to her, Lena began to grind backwards on his dick, allowing him to fill her as much as possible.

The sight of Lena fucking herself on his cock made what little control Souichi had vanish. He pulled the rope a little tighter, knowing he'd have to loosen it soon or else she'd pass out, and grasped a chunk of her hair. Pulling it back harshly, she cried out and the cloth slipped from her mouth to be replaced by his tongue that twined with hers. The boy thrust deeply inside of her, eliciting sharp noises that he suppressed with his kisses.

Pulling his lips off of hers, Souichi grinned and shifted the nails in his mouth. Lena's sleep shirt had slid down enough to reveal her shoulder and with the memory of the kitchen incident in mind, he leaned down and sunk his fangs into her skin. "Ahh Souichi!" Lena cried out, her voice a little clearer due to him loosening the noose as he bit her. The boy swallowed her sweet blood eagerly. In truth, he hadn't even needed more of it yet. Souichi had just wanted to taste it, to see the beautiful droplets of red stain her porcelain skin, and to hear his name tear from her lips in that mix of pain and pleasure that only he could give her.

Souichi ran his tongue over the new fang marks, sending more little shockwaves of pain through her. Lena moaned softly and ground backwards on his cock that was still buried deep inside of her slick passage. 

"Enjoying this, aren't you, darling?" Souichi spoke against her skin.

"Mmm! Ye..yes." Lena could barely form a response. All of her attention was diverted to the sensations the raven haired boy sent through her body.

_"Kekeke! Yes, what, darling?"_

Lena knew exactly what Souichi wanted her to say and with the noose once more tightening around her throat she knew now was not a time to toy with him. Now was the time to truly show her submission to him.

"Ye..yes, master!"

Souichi pulled the rope, once again cutting her air off, and pressed a scarlet kiss to her cheek. "Good girl."

His movements long since slowed inside of her, he began to pull his cock out of her aching cunt. Lena whined at the loss of his fullness inside of her, especially with her nearing climax.

Lena was curious and a little dismayed by his action. She almost thought she had done something wrong before she could feel him tugging the rest of her sleep shirt off.

"This has been in the way long enough."

She winced when he pulled her up a little by her hair and kept gazing at him curiously since she couldn't voice the questions running through her mind. Souichi caught onto her confusion and proceeded to move a bit quicker in showing her what he had planned.

The rope he'd used for the noose on her neck still had quite a bit of length left over. He pulled the rope to the front and worked it under her breasts until he'd fashioned a sort of harness that connected to the noose around her throat. With the remaining ends, he bound her wrists behind her back. Each short breath she took or slight movement seemed to constrict it tighter and Souichi grinned at his creation. 

"Now the _real_ fun can start." Souichi said and then leaned down and kissed her softly. Before Lena could get too lost in the kiss, he pulled away and moved behind her. Pushing her forward a bit where she was back on her knees, her forehead was pressed down on his desk.

Lena could feel her juices slipping down her thighs, her cunt was eager to be filled by him again. The binds Souichi had placed her in only further enflamed her desire for the boy. A desire that consumed every cell in her body and made her want to beg him to ravage her already. She could feel the head of his cock pressing against her opening, slowly collecting her juices and so very close to slipping inside her.

"Sou..ichi.. please." Lena couldn't stop the words from coming out and the boy merely giggled in response.

"Think you're ready for it, darling?" His hand slid from her hip down to her ass, squeezing the plump mound hard enough to get another choked gasp from her.

"Ye.. yes master."

_"Kekeke, then let's see if you can take it."_

Souichi pulled his slickened cock back and pressed it against Lena's tight asshole. She was surprised by his action but couldn't suppress the half moan and half scream she gave as his thick cock pushed inside of her unused hole.

"Fucking hell!" The raven haired boy hissed. Her juices served well at lubricating her hole enough for his cock to enter, but as soon as he felt the intense heat and constriction of her walls around him, it overpowered his senses. Souichi wanted nothing more than to fuck her until she broke. Her mind, her body, all of her- he wanted to carve it into every cell of her being that she was his.

Despite the current level of pain coursing through her body, Lena had succumbed to an ecstasy that rended any form of thought from her mind. All she could focus on was the sensation of Souichi's cock moving in and out of her and the tightening rope that cut into her skin and restricted her breath. His hand slid up from her hip to harshly grasp her bound breast. 

Strangled sounds escaped from her lips as he kneaded her sensitive mound. Souichi rolled her nipple between his fingers and pinched it, eliciting more. Her breasts had begun to redden as much as her cheeks from the circulation being cut off. Souichi knew he wouldn't last much longer anyway.

Snatching her upward by her hair, he pounded his cock as hard as he could into her tight ass. His hand moved downward to her dripping cunt and he pushed two fingers inside her. His thumb rubbed her swollen clit and as his fingers moved inside her, Lena could feel the coil in her stomach tightening.

Souichi pressed his lips back to the fang wounds on her shoulder, suckling and licking each one. It was an effort to repress his own pleasured moans as her walls clenched around his cock. His thin body pressed against her, holding her tightly to him, and at last he released. His throbbing cock released jets of cum into her ass and Lena came hard on his fingers. Her body shook violently against him before quickly going limp.

The boy immediately pulled out of her and untied the rope from her body and neck. Red marks lined her wrists, throat, and around her breasts. "Lena." Souichi called her name and cupped her cheek as he turned her around to face him.

Lena's eyes opened and she quickly sucked in a breath, wincing a bit from her lack of air previously. "Souichi." She whispered his name and he sighed in relief. He'd never admit it but for a moment he was afraid he'd killed her.

The raven haired boy gently traced his fingers over the new marks on her throat. "I love you." Souichi murmured, his dark eyes flicking up to meet hers. 

"I love you too." Lena said, her voice still a bit strained but it was quickly returning to its usual sound. She smiled as he caressed her and then she said, "Promise me something."

Souichi gave her a curious look at her statement. "What?"

"That you'll do that to me again before your parents return." 

"_Kekeke!_ Of course, darling." The boy grinned at her, excitement filling his heart. However, a curiosity still dwelt in his mind. Something he'd thought of asking her for awhile but only now did he find the courage to voice it.

"Lena, _why_ exactly do you enjoy this sort of thing? I've never met anyone like you who would."

Her green eyes lit up at his question. Lena had expected him to ask her this eventually and she was happy to explain it.

"Well, to put it simply, it's a fun little trait called masochism."

Souichi gave Lena a bemused look at her words. He'd read that word before but wasn't entirely sure of the meaning. Lena picked up on this and immediately clarified her meaning, "It means that the more painful something is, the more I enjoy it. I can't exactly explain _why_ that is, I mean I have a few ideas as to why certain things are especially pleasurable to me, but other than that I don't really know."

"And what are those things?" Souichi asked. He'd already guessed choking was one of them from her reaction earlier.

"Definitely choking and I can tell you the reason for it. It's the fear."

"Fear?" Souichi was definitely curious now. Something told him this wasn't an experience she was unfamiliar with.

"Have you ever had something happen to you that left you paralyzed with fear?" Lena asked him. She wasn't exactly uncomfortable with telling him the real reason she enjoyed what he'd done but she didn't know of another way to segue into her explanation. She also knew that as close as she was to him, despite his age, he deserved to know these things about her. Why she had become the way she was.

"Yeah." Souichi winced at the memory. Fleeing through the woods. Hot breath of a monster on the back of his neck. The sharp sting of claws piercing his flesh. His body went rigid and Lena noticed the way he clenched his hands tight.

"Most people when they experience things like that become so afraid that anything reminiscent of that experience is traumatizing. Some people, like me, when faced with a similar experience instead become aroused. The fear is still there, but desire becomes the dominant feeling. The only thing I know to refer to it as is a _yearning for destruction_. You feel as if that's what you deserve and you come to want it that much stronger." Lena's voice was soft, her smile had become bittersweet, and in a way Souichi actually felt a little worse for it now.

Lena reached over and took his hand, squeezing it gently. "I don't want you to ever feel bad for anything you feel like doing to me. I love you, Souichi."

"And I love you, Lena." Souichi said and squeezed her hand in return. The two of them dressed and Souichi led Lena downstairs to tend to her shoulder.

Souichi found it to be rather ironic. Lena was older and had been sent in the first place to take care of him, but it seemed more like he should take care of her. He'd always felt there was something fragile about her, something she repressed, but glimpses of it still came through to him. In a way, Souichi was certain that was one of the things that drew him to her. 

Lena sighed softly as he pressed another gentle kiss to her lips after he'd finished. "You know you don't have to do that every time." Lena said, a smile on her lips.

Souichi giggled, "It's only fair, don't you think? Besides, missing another chance to kiss you? That would be beyond idiotic."

"Souichi, I was wondering." Lena decided it was her turn to ask a question. 

"Hmm?" The raven haired boy sucked on his nail and looked at her curiously.

"Doesn't it bother you to be with someone ten years older than you?"

Souichi answered her question without a single pause. "Nope."

"Seriously?" Lena couldn't help but stare at him. Souichi gave her a nail filled grin.

"Why would it?" Lena could tell from the way he looked at her that he genuinely did not believe there was anything wrong about her being with him. She opened her mouth to give him any number of the reasons going through her head but as usual he seemed to know exactly what she was thinking.

"I see nothing but benefits to it. Do you think I've ever met anyone like you my own age? _Kekeke!_ Your beauty is incomparable to any female in my class, your intelligence is superior in every way, and the fact that you too share a passion for the dark arts shows you were meant to be mine. Of course, so does that lovely trait you mentioned earlier." Souichi's dark eyes burned with every word he spoke.

Lena had no words, her heart ached from the passion in which Souichi spoke to her. He was perfect in every way, never had she known anyone like him. She could have echoed his words back to him but instead Lena pressed her lips to Souichi's and caught him by surprise. He reached up to cup her cheek and deepen their kiss, but a sudden noise broke them apart.

_"So close your eyes my love_   
_Drink my essence and forever you will be mine._   
_Atrum Regina, my nocturnal queen._   
_Atrum Regina, you fulfill me."_

"What is that?" Souichi gazed at Lena in amusement. She pulled away from him with a blush on her cheeks and hastily moved towards the kitchen counter where she'd left her phone lying.

"My favorite song from Dark Funeral. It... made me think of you." Lena had just grabbed it as Souichi spoke again.

"Oh? Kekeke! I thought you would have kept the last song you showed me." The boy grinned at her, nails between his teeth, and she pressed her finger to her lips.

"It's your mom again." Lena spoke out of the corner of her mouth as the sound of Mrs. Tsujii's voice came over the line.

"Lena, how are things going? Souichi isn't giving you too much trouble is he?"

"Not at all Mrs. Tsujii! Everything has been fine, we're just finishing up dinner now."

Souichi moved closer to her as she spoke. Lena had sat in one of the dining chairs with her phone on speaker. Now standing behind her, the boy knelt down and brushed her hair off of her neck. Pale skin littered with fading red and purple marks was revealed and the boy giggled and pressed a kiss to them before speaking into the phone.

"Lena is giving me an _exquisite_ dessert by the way."

Lena knew if she said anything it would be dangerous. The wicked glint in Souichi's eyes only confirmed it. Thankfully, Mrs. Tsujii spoke in response.

"That's nice, dear. Don't eat too many sweets. Lena, can you make sure he doesn't?"

"Y...yes ma'am." Lena could barely get the words out. The soft kisses Souichi had been giving her well abused neck had turned into nips and licks.

"Fat chance of that." Souichi murmured against her skin.

"Mmph!" Lena couldn't suppress the sharp cry as the boy grazed his teeth on one of the old fang wounds. Pain and pleasure shot through her nerves and heat rose to her cheeks as Mrs. Tsujii's worried voice came through the speaker.

"Lena, did something happen?"

Souichi giggled and pulled away. Lena hurriedly voiced her response, giving Souichi a cold glare that only made the raven haired boy laugh harder.

"Nothing at all. Just hit my hand on the side of a chair but I'm fine."

"It's good to hear you're alright. Be more careful." The muffled voice of Mr. Tsujii came in the background and then she said, "It seems I have to go. We should still be home by Saturday so until then I hope everything continues to go well. Goodbye dear."

"Yes ma'am. Goodbye." Lena ended the call and could only stare at the grinning face of Souichi.

"That was just rude." Lena said softly. She couldn't deny she'd enjoyed it though and Souichi had no qualms with making her aware of that.

"You didn't want me to stop." Souichi said smugly. He knew he was right and she couldn't deny it. The boy was well aware he'd took a risk but pushing things just a bit was always fun for him. "Anyway, show me that song."

Lena knew he had no remorse for his actions and arguing the matter would be pointless. She knew her position as his babysitter was only a facade at this point. Lena had never had a problem with that. She only wished she could have better controlled her reactions.

Lena played the song on her phone and Souichi listened quietly. After it ended, he spoke. "I like it." 

Lena had kept her eyes on her lap, stricken with the usual anxiety she felt when showing someone the things she liked. Souichi reached over and took her hand. He'd sat in one of the other dining chairs, pulling it in front of her, before she'd played the song.

Lena couldn't help the small smile on her lips and the blush that crept into her cheeks when he kissed the back of her hand. Despite his cocky demeanour and near vicious level of teasing, Souichi could be and often was quite sweet with her and it was one of the many things Lena adored about him.

"_Especially_ considering what it's about." Souichi said with a grin that only made the brunette woman blush deeper. 

"Got any other songs to show me?" The boy asked her. 

Lena's eyes lit up at his words. "Hell yeah!" She exclaimed, happy that he was eager to listen to the music she liked.

The two of them spent a while listening to songs on Lena's phone. Eventually the battery had waned enough for them to call it quits. 

"Man, it's that late already?" Lena said as she glanced at the time. It was already 1 in the morning.

"Heh, are you trying to say it's past your bedtime?" Souichi giggled at his words and Lena rolled her eyes.

"More like it's past yours."

"Nah, unless you're willing to take me to bed. _But_ I can't promise we'll actually be sleeping." Souichi smirked at the look on her face. A glimmer of excitement appeared in her eyes, made even more entertaining by the false annoyance in her voice.

"You're _such_ a brat, you know?"

"Kekeke, good thing that's one of your favorite qualities about me."

Lena knew she couldn't dispute his words and trying would be pointless. These little banters with him always made her smile and Souichi knew that. A dim flicker of sadness shot through her, it would only be a few more days until she had to leave him.

"What is it?" The raven haired boy asked her. Souichi had caught the change in her expression even though she had quickly regained her soft smile.

"Oh? It's nothing." Lena said, though his staring at her clearly meant he would not let it go. She sighed and then spoke again, "I wish I didn't have to leave you."

Souichi grimaced at her words. He shared the same sentiment and the reminder that his parents would be returning soon was unpleasant._ If only something could keep them from returning.... just a little longer._

"I know, but that's what the vial is for." Souichi said. Lena smiled softly at his words. The delicate little vial filled with their joined blood was still in her bag.

"You told me it was to have something to remind me of you, but I haven't given you anthing to remind you of me."

"Kekeke! You've given me _plenty_, darling." Souichi reached up and touched the marks on her neck. The fang wounds and the new lines from the rope stood out on her pale skin. 

"Fair enough. Anyway, if you don't want to sleep, I was thinking a bath would be nice." Lena said. She'd planned on taking one to help soothe her aching body but she had been curious if Souichi would be interested in joining her. 

"Oh that's a great idea!" Souichi was happy she'd invited him. Of course, even if she hadn't, he would have watched her as usual. No matter how much he looked at her, it never seemed to be enough and with what little time they had together, Souichi had no desire to squander it.

"Come on then." Lena took his hand and led him to the bathroom with her.

Lena could feel her heart pounding in her chest. It was funny really. As long as she had been with him, she'd never had the courage to do this. She'd let him have her in almost every way he could think of, but there was something much different about taking a bath with him. It was so much more _sensual_. 

As soon as they entered, Lena started drawing the water for the bath. The tub began to fill and suddenly Lena could feel Souichi wrap his arms around her. A mirror on the wall across from them revealed his lips pressing against her cheek as she watched.

"Souichi." She breathed his name softly and he reached up and brushed her hair off of her neck.

"Love you, Lena." He murmured against her skin while trailing his lips lower.

"I love you too." Lena replied. She tilted her head so his mouth could claim more of her neck and reached up to tangle her fingers in his hair.

Souichi could already feel his excitement growing as he watched her reactions in the mirror. He knew his desire for her consumed him but he'd come to realize he no longer cared. As long as Lena was with him, nothing else mattered. His feelings for her may have been a curse, after all: her fears of what could happen were not unfounded, but they were a curse he'd never break.

His hand slipped under her shirt and caressed the soft flesh of her stomach and his other hand pulled down the sleeve so her bitten shoulder was exposed in the mirror. Lena's eyes had closed and she had become lost in the sensations of the boy's movements. 

Souichi focused a good bit of his attention on her neck, kissing and licking the old fang wounds. The nails in his mouth prodded her skin but did not pierce her. Slowly he moved down, allowing his tongue to flick against her skin and send small tremors through her body. Finally his lips brushed against the fresh marks on her shoulder.

Lena couldn't suppress a small whimper as his hot tongue touched the marks and a slight sting went through her shoulder. Souichi's hand slid further up from her stomach towards her sensitive breasts. His thumb gently brushed her nipple as his other hand slid down her side to grasp the edge of her shirt. He slowly pulled it upward, momentarily taking his hand away from her chest to finish pulling her shirt off of her. Souichi tossed it on the floor and returned his attentions to her breasts, grasping both of them and kneading them slowly.

"Ahh.." Lena's soft moans resounded as he sucked on the wounds in time with his caresses. The taste of her blood once again filled Souichi's mouth and he swallowed the droplets of scarlet nectar eagerly. Lena opened her eyes to see the glass of the mirror had begun to fog from steam.

"The... the bath is ready you know." Lena said and Souichi pulled away from her shoulder. His lips were stained red and a thin line dripped down his chin.

"Heh, guess it is." Souichi let her go and Lena quickly shut the water off. She turned around to face him and pressed her lips gently to his. A quick kiss that ended with her licking the blood off of his lips.

Souichi grinned at her and said, "What's gotten into you?"

"Besides you? Nothing." Lena said and he snickered at her words. She smiled and moved to finish undressing but he caught her hand and said, "I'm sure you know that's my job."

"Oh?" Lena reached up to touch the collar of his shirt and said, "Then can this be mine?"

_"Kekeke! That was my intention, darling."_

Lena took the edge of his shirt and pulled it off, baring his thin and pale chest. A majority of the time she had been intimate with him he'd kept his clothes on for the most part. She'd guessed he was as self conscious as she was, perhaps more so. Even now he tried to divert her attention from his chest by kissing her. 

"You're beautiful, do you know that?" Lena whispered as he pulled back from her.

Souichi seemed amused by her statement, "Don't you mean handsome?"

"Well, that too." Lena said, a pink blush creeping into her cheeks. "But I mean it because you look so nervous sometimes when your clothes are off and I don't know why. Anyway, it doesn't matter but you're just so perfect to me."

"That's exactly what I think about you." The raven haired boy murmured. He pulled her close to him and hooked his fingers in the sides of her panties. Souichi slid them off of her, his fingers gently brushing her thighs as the garment moved down. To Lena's surprise, Souichi dropped to his knees and kissed the smooth flesh of her right thigh. His lips slowly followed the path of his fingers until finally reaching her ankle. He tossed the garment to the floor with the other clothes as she stepped out of the left side.

Souichi kept a hold of her right ankle after he'd pulled her panties off and began kissing his way back up. The gentle sensation of his lips on her skin had made Lena's eyes flutter closed. After kissing her hip bone, he rose to his feet and slid his arms around her.

"Ready?" Lena asked him and he nodded. Souichi climbed into the tub filled with warm, soothing water and held his hand out for Lena to join him. She took it and carefully stepped inside only for Souichi to tug her down onto his lap.

He couldn't help but giggle at the startled noise Lena made as she was pulled down to him. "Rude." She said with a tiny smile on her lips.

"Worth it." Souichi responded and kissed her softly. She reached up and twined her fingers in his damp hair and he pulled her closer. His hand slid up her side and Lena could already feel her body surrendering to his touch. After a moment longer, he broke the kiss, pulling her lip lightly between his teeth, and reached up to brush a few strands of hair from her eyes.

For a moment, the two of them merely stared at the other. Lena wanted to break the silence but she was enraptured by his dark eyes. Souichi too felt the desire to speak, but all that he could think to tell her was the single thought on his mind. "You are so beautiful."

"Ah.." Lena had said the same to him but the intensity in his voice and gaze rendered her speechless. Instead of waiting for words that refused to come, she decided to kiss him again. The raven haired boy eagerly responded, kissing her back with a mutual passion.

Souichi never would have expected this and in truth neither had Lena. If she had known that accepting a babysitting offer during the summer would have led to her finding someone she could not think of as anything less than her soul mate, she would not have believed it. In fact, would have been repelled at the prospect of it being the boy she was to look after. But Souichi had not taken no for an answer and for everything to lead to this, she was grateful he hadn't. 

Was she to blame? Yes, Lena knew she was but it no longer mattered. With the kiss broken again, Lena was pulled from her thoughts.

"What is it?" Souichi asked softly.

"Do you remember the day your parent's brought me to look after you?" Lena asked.

"Of course I do. The look on your face when I scared you was perfect." The boy said with a wicked grin. Souichi didn't regret it in the slightest, after all, that was the moment he made her fall for him.

"By the way, Lena, did you really mean that?" Souichi asked. After what she had told him today, the last night they had spent together during the summer had begun to make more sense to him.

"That I wanted you since the moment you scared me? Yeah I did." Lena said, a shy smile on her lips. "I honestly couldn't say why, aside from masochism, but I think even then I felt drawn to you. Like it was inevitable that I would be with you."

Souichi stayed silent for a moment. He then reached up and turned her head towards his so he could take her lips in a soft, slow kiss. Lena opened her mouth for him to slide his tongue inside to twine with hers in the familiar serpentine dance. One of his nails still remained in his mouth and Lena could feel the metal shaft against her tongue.

Souichi tightened his grip on her waist as the kiss continued. The warmth of the water was nothing compared to the heat of her body. Souichi finally broke the kiss, albeit reluctantly, for the two of them to catch their breath. The boy would have been happy to drown in the taste of her.

With more little kisses between the two of them, Lena and Souichi stayed in the bath until the water had begun to cool. He held her close to him, idly stroking her hair as she sunk down far enough to rest her head on his shoulder. Lena would have been quite content to fall asleep in that position if Souichi hadn't insisted on playfully poking her cheek when she came close to dozing off.

"So rude." Lena pouted after he poked her cheek again and the boy giggled in response.

Lena yawned slightly and crawled off of him. "Ready to go to bed now, Souichi?"

"If you are, I suppose I am." Souichi said and gave her a soft smile. After they'd crawled out of the tub, Lena knelt down to pull out the stopper for it to drain. Souichi pressed a kiss to her cheek after she stood back up. 

The two of them dressed and returned to Souichi's room. The boy immediately flopped down onto the futon and grinned up at her. Souichi's wet hair hung in his eyes and he patted the spot next to him for Lena to join him. "C'mere Lena."

Lena slid down next to him and Souichi immediately wrapped his arms around her. The warmth of his body was comforting and she sighed with contentment. She wished with all her heart that her stay did not have to end, but she knew she would have to settle for this moment with him and the memories it would leave behind.

\------  
The day had come at last for Souichi's family to return. Lena stood in the guest room, finishing up with packing her bag. Souichi slipped into the room without making a sound and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Souichi!" Lena couldn't help the exclamation. His sudden appearance had startled her and the boy giggled loudly.

"Scared you didn't I, Lena?" Souichi asked, flashing her a grin with the usual two nails between his teeth.

"Little bit." Lena said but before she could reach back down into her bag, Souichi caught her hand. He brought it up to his mouth and pressed a soft kiss to the back of it and to the fresh rope marks around her wrist.

"Oh, there it is." Lena said with a smile as the blood vial down in her bag caught her eye. Souichi let go of her hand as she plucked it from the bag.

"By the way, I never asked where you found those." 

Souichi grinned at her question. "Granny showed them to me in the attic."

"Souichi, you told me your granny was dead." A look of confusion came up on the young woman's face.

"Sort of. But that doesn't mean she isn't still around, you know." Souichi said. He then reached over and stroked her cheek. "Granny approves of you by the way."

"Aw, I'm happy to hear that." Lena smiled at his words. Her own grandmother had passed too, but she was certain that she would have approved of Souichi as well.

Souichi took the vial from her hand and fastened it around her neck. Lena sucked in a sharp breath at the new weight upon the red marks on her throat but her attention from the slight pain was taken by a swift kiss from Souichi.

His tongue slipped into her mouth, sharp nails pressing against her tongue. Lena tentatively reached out to lick them and Souichi pressed one of them further into her mouth and allowed her tongue to twist around it and touch his own. They stood there lost in the kiss, Souichi's hand sliding down to her hip and pulling her against him.

It was the sound of Souichi's mother that broke them apart. Lena's cheeks carried a slight blush and her breathing was ragged. She quickly grabbed her bag and Souichi followed behind her.

"Lenaaaa, not yet." He said as he took her hand again. Souichi pulled her over to the wall and kissed her again.

"Souichi, your parents could catch us any minute." Lena said, her voice slightly shaking. As afraid as she was of being caught, she couldn't deny how much the look in his eyes was turning her on.

_"Kekeke, I'm not letting you go without one last kiss."_ Souichi whispered into her ear.

Lena bit her lip but obliged. Her lips pressed to his and once again opened to let his tongue slip inside. The boy devoured her slowly, dragging the moment out and heightening the panic that thrummed in her heart, as well as increasing the desire that raged through her nerves with an electric intensity.

At the sound of heavy footsteps, Souichi finally let go of her. "There you two are!" Kouichi said as he approached them. Thankfully, he had not been close enough to witness the kiss.

"So you didn't get buried in a snow drift? How disappointing." Souichi said bitterly.

Kouichi rolled his eyes and turned to Lena. "Tell me how much trouble Souichi gave you and I'll make sure to give him a good thrashing."

"Barbarian." Souichi muttered and looked over at Lena. She just smiled at the interaction but then said, "Souichi was no trouble at all."

"You said that last time and I still don't believe it." Kouichi said but he let it go as Sayuri came down the hall.

"Did you have fun with your girlfriend?" Sayuri asked teasingly.

Souichi just smirked and said, "Absolutely. It's only a shame that she has to leave me to suffer at the hands of you plebeians."

"Whatever." Sayuri said and then moved past Kouichi and headed in the direction of her room. With nothing more he could say, Kouichi finally left and Lena made her way towards the living room with Souichi close behind.

"You did a good job again, dear." Mrs. Tsujii said as she handed Lena her pay. Mr. Tsujii was still outside with the remaining bags. "Thank you again for looking after him."

"You're welcome, Mrs. Tsujii. Again, anytime you need me feel free to give me a call." Lena said.

Mrs. Tsujii hummed in response and had already begun to leave the room. Lena and Souichi now stood beside the door and the boy's expression had become almost desolate.

"You'll come back again, won't you Lena?" Souichi asked her. Despite what he'd said about the vial, he knew he wouldn't be able to stand waiting to see her again as long as he had since summer vacation.

"Of course." Lena gave him a soft smile and then said, "Also, I don't really live that far away from here. You can come find me."

Souichi's expression brightened at her words. Since his father had his head buried in the trunk of the car, Souichi leaned in and pressed one final kiss against her lips in response. "I'll see you soon then, Lena. Kekeke, maybe even later tonight!"

"I'll be waiting." Lena said with a teasing smile and then turned to leave as the door shut behind her. She turned her head back one last time, thinking she would see Souichi watching her but instead her eyes were drawn to the attic window. A stout blackhaired woman and a young boy that looked similar to Souichi stood in the room. The woman gave her a wave as she walked away and Lena couldn't help but let the sense of happiness overpower the longing ache in her heart.

Souichi watched her from the bottom window, slightly irked with himself. All of this time he could have seen her sooner? Oh he would take advantage of that. As soon as night fell, he would pay his darling Lena a visit. His 'atrum regina' as the song had said. The boy smiled at the thought and in anticipation of the night to come.


End file.
